


[the end is the beginning is the end]

by cherryvanilla



Category: Bandom, The Used
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."  Written September 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[the end is the beginning is the end]

**Author's Note:**

> A response to Branden's departure from the band.

The door closes with a bang and then Quinn and Bert are off to god knows where to do god knows what and as annoying as Branden has found them at times over the years, he knows whatever they do is suddenly none of his business anymore.

Jeph is shuffling in front of him, nervous; it isn’t a good look.

“You know I didn’t want this, right?”

Branden knows. Of course he knows. Before he can say anything, Jeph is off and running. “I tried to talk them out of it over the past few weeks but they kept saying how things have changed, your priorities lie elsewhere, all this bullshit.”

Branden snorts at that. “My priorities have always been elsewhere. Doesn’t mean I haven’t been able to multitask.” It’s said with resignation, no heat.

“Dude, I know. And… well, I didn’t know what to do man, unless they wanted to lose two band members in one day.”

His head shoots up at that. “You wouldn’t have—“

Jeph stares at him levelly. “I thought about it. Seriously.”

Branden wants to hug him till he bruises.

“I’m sorry, man,” Jeph says quietly and now the shuffling is back. He really, really hates this vulnerable, unsure Jepha.

“You know, even now, I’m not mad. I can’t ever really be mad at you guys. How fucked is that? Just… hurt, man.”

“You’re too zen for your own good.” And for the first time this morning, the patent Jepha shit-eating grin made an appearance, along with that certain look of fondness often directed at him that Branden’s never allowed himself to stop and evaluate. He nearly sighs in relief.

“Yeah, well, you – “

But his words are lost as something collides with his mouth. It takes him a second to figure out they’re Jeph’s lips. Branden’s mouth was open mid-sentence and Jeph’s teeth clangs against his, hard. His mouth is wet and his lips are soft and the awkwardness fades as Jeph adjusts his angle and their lips mold together. It’s over in a flash and Jeph’s eyes are hooded and if the goddamn shuffling starts again, Branden’s gonna trip him.

“So, I figured now’s as bad a time as any to finally do that.”

That makes Branden laugh almost hysterically, and he runs his hand through his hair, unable to take anymore fucking surprises today. “Ah, man.” When he looks up, Jeph’s starting at him intently and there’s a resigned sadness already in his eyes. “Man, why do I suddenly feel like I’m breaking up with you?”

When Jeph laughs, it’s a cold, sharp sound. He shakes his head. “You’ve broken up with me every day of our lives, Brand.”

And suddenly he forgets that he’s the one supposed to be hurting; Jeph’s pain is so acute that it washes over his own body in waves. He’s one oblivious, selfish idiot.

So Branden does something then that he’s never seriously considered in his life. Jeph’s mouth is hot and pliant underneath his. And it’s cliché and ridiculous and sappy like Bert but fuck if it doesn’t feel like coming home. Jepha’s tongue pushes against his, nestling in the recesses of his mouth before coming to life, sliding against his own, then sucking hard. He opens his mouth wider and Jeph moans and grabs the back of his neck, fingers curling in the short strands of hair while he breathes Branden’s name between them like a prayer.

And although he’s married and his band just fired him, this feels like a beginning. Branden knows it can’t go anywhere (he doesn’t really want it to) but as Jeph backs him up against the wall to bite at his neck, Branden lets his eyes fall closed and loses himself in this, knowing that one way or another, he and Jeph will always be connected.


End file.
